Serait ce le son du glas ou bien ?
by Astronanamigirl
Summary: Raito se trouble à la vue de Ryûzaki dormant contre lui. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand on s’attache à quelqu’un qu’on devra tuer ? Yaoi. Raito x Ryûzaki.


**Auteur **: Nanami-chan, la fille avec des ailes de démon et une auréole noire.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Note **:Salomon a dit, il y a longtemps, l'Amour est plus fort que la Mort.

**Serait-ce le son du glas ou bien … ?**

Ils dormaient ensemble, attachés l'un à l'autre par une chaîne. Raito n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais c'était lui qui avait tenu à dormir dans un vrai lit, plutôt qu'assit sur une chaise devant les écrans. A propos de chaise, il avait sacrément mal au dos après avoir passé toute la journée dessus sans bouger. De plus, Watari avait eu le malheur de leur apporter sur un même plateau leurs repas. Il s'était alors rendu compte, au moment où il entamait son entrée, que Ryûzaki terminait son –ou plutôt leur- dessert et que le plateau était vide.

Raito fut éveillé par un poids sur son estomac. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ryûzaki dormait, collé contre son ventre, mâchouillant son T-shirt. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, dans cet état de parfaite insouciance. Mais le brun se mit à bouger dans son sommeil se frottant innocemment contre lui, provoquant un affut de sang là où il s'y attendait le moins. Une étrange vague de chaleur le parcourut, le faisant frissonner. Surpris par la réaction de son propre corps, il repoussa violement Ryûzaki. Les paupières cernées de ce dernier se soulevèrent, il ramena ses genoux contre lui, mit son doigt contre sa bouche et regarda Raito.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas, n'osant pas le regarder, trop honteux de ce que son corps venait de suggérer à son esprit. Voyant ça, Ryûzaki se dit que le pourcentage passait à 3 car il n'admettait pas sa proposition, car s'était une façon de perdre, il ramena alors la couverture sur sa tête et se rendormit. Il fut soulager de voir que Ryûzaki était parfaitement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, alors il chercha lui aussi le sommeil malgré l'étrange sensation qui brûlait son corps et l'entraînait vers le jeune homme endormi à ses côtés.

Bien qu'au réveil, cette sensation se soit évanouie, l'image du garçon paisiblement endormi le poursuivit toute la semaine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le troublait autant et ce qui faisait prendre un coup à sa fierté. De plus à chaque instant où ces pensées semblaient enfin le lâcher et qu'il réussissait enfin à se concentrer sur l'affaire Kira, il fallait que la voix de Ryûzaki s'élève à nouveau pour quémander une nouvelle part de gâteau à Watari et provoquer en lui un flot d'émotions qui coloraient joliment ses joues d'un rouge vif.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait pas. Ryûzaki s'était retourné dans son sommeil et n'avait pas trouvé mieux que son épaule comme oreiller. Il n'osait pas bouger, mais quand son souffle tiède vint chatouiller son cou, il sut qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps : il l'enlaça doucement, puis fit glisser une main sur le dos du jeune garçon et l'autre caressa son ventre. Et pour la première fois depuis le commencement de l'enquête, il se sentit étrangement bien. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre de grands yeux sombres. Il s'immobilisa.

-Tu peux continuer Raito… murmura Ryûzaki en refermant ses yeux. S'il te plait…

Il hésita.

-Continue… répéta-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, recevoir un peu de tendresse est agréable, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Raito s'étonna.

-Tu sais, tu es mon seul et premier ami.

-Et ton meilleur suspect.

Ryûzaki ne répondit pas. Il se dégagea des bras qui l'entouraient. Raito regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Mais il eut un brusque accès de chaleur, lorsqu'il vit que Ryûzaki se déshabillait. Il prit une teinte écarlate, lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui, un doigt collé contre ses lèvres et lui dit :

-Tu es aussi tout simplement une des personnes que j'aime le plus dans ce monde… Même si je n'arrive pas à te le montrer.

Alors Raito, obéissant au désir qui lui tordait le cœur depuis quelque temps, se jeta sur celui qui lui offrait son corps.

Leur relation se poursuivit dans l'ombre de l'enquête. Le groupe Yotsuba fut suspecté, Matsuda réussi à mettre bêtement sa vie en danger, Misa travailla pour eux et retrouva Kira, finalement Higuchi fut arrêté. Mais à ce moment, Raito retrouva tous ses souvenirs. Souvenirs, qui provoquèrent en lui une lutte intérieure entre l'amour et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Ryûzaki. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà prit la décision le concernant, il y a longtemps ?

C'était une triste journée. Le ciel était gris et une pluie violente s'abattait sur la ville. Le bâtiment qui abritait l'affaire Kira était plongé dans une atmosphère rendue lourde par le temps, les nombres d'indices qui augmentait violement et par la sinistre présence d'un Shinigami par eux.

Ryûzaki s'approcha de Watari. Il resta silencieux un moment. Mais il en est persuadé maintenant.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Ryûzaki ? demanda le vieil homme.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Ryûzaki ? répéta-t-il.

-Watari, s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, efface toutes les données de l'enquête. Efface tout…

-Ryûzaki ?

Il observa le visage du jeune homme et accepta.

Raito monta tout en haut du bâtiment. Il aperçut alors son ami sous la pluie battante, son cœur se serra. Il l'appela. Le détective se retourna vers lui. Cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien et qu'il aimait était aujourd'hui devenu le chant du glas. Un glas noir, lugubre, dont les notes tombaient une à une sur lui comme la pluie le faisait à cet instant. Ce son, il l'entendait de plus en plus fort, bourdonnant sa mort à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il parla des coches à Raito, celui-ci l'interrompit lorsqu'il mentionna implicitement l'enterrement. Son enterrement. Alors il lui demanda :

-As-tu déjà dit au moins une fois dans ta vie la vérité ?

Raito hésita : que signifiait cette phrase ? Lui disait-il qu'il était Kira ? Non, il avait été innocenté. Il l'embrassa alors. Ryûzaki se laissa faire, sans monter la moindre émotion. Après tout il n'est pas contre un dernier baiser. Raito se sentit déchiré, son cœur hurla à la trahison de son esprit. Mais être dieu du monde et aimer Ryûzaki ne pouvaient-il pas aller ensemble ? Sa tête fut poussée à une violente réflexion par ses sentiments. Peut-être que… Il abandonna à regret la bouche de son ami. Puis incapable de rester à ses côté plus longtemps, il lui dit qu'il allait rentrer et il le laissa seul.

Il s'écroula sur sa chaise devant les écrans, plus crispé que jamais. Il hésita une dernière fois, puis se décida. La voix des policiers parvenait difficilement à ses oreilles. Il prit une feuille et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'il posa le stylo, il se retourna et fit un signe discret à Rému, qui s'approcha sans se faire remarquer. Il lui donna rapidement le papier et Rému se mit à le lire.

« Je veux que Misa renonce à sa Death Note. Que le carnet change de propriétaire régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que la situation se stabilise. Quant à toi essaye de disparaître. Pour toujours.

N.B. Inutile de tuer Ryûzaki. J'ai encore besoin de lui»

Rému cacha le mot. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle ne comprenait plus la stratégie de Raito, mais si c'était pour le bien de Misa, elle s'exécuterait.

-Je crois que pour une fois tu t'es trompé, Ryûzaki.

Ryûzaki encore trempé, secoua la tête. Il observait avec Watari, sur les écrans, Raito écrire sans savoir que tout ce qu'il faisait été vu. Finalement peut-être que sa mort n'était pas encore venue.

-Que vas-tu faire Ryûzaki ?

-Rien… Comme je me l'étais dit.

C'était un paradoxe pour un détective de laisser le coupable en liberté. En réalité, il aurait été prêt à perdre sa propre vie pour cet autre garçon. D'ailleurs il s'était persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Dans ce cas, Watari aurait effacé toutes les données, laissant Raito, seul maître de l'enquête, manipuler les gens autour de lui à sa guise. Pourquoi ? Par amour ? Peut-être… Mais apparemment, il avait sous estimé la force des sentiments de Raito. Il s'en réjouissait intérieurement, ils vivraient encore un moment tout les deux. Et après tout comme Matsuda l'avait fait remarquer, il y a longtemps, au début de l'enquête, Kira faisait chuter la criminalité. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Bien qu'ils ne soient plus attachés, ils se couchèrent ensemble cette nuit là. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du châtain.

-Ryûzaki, pourquoi pleures tu ?

-Je pleure ? s'étonna celui-ci.

En effet, des perles salées coulaient de ses joues.

-Peut-être que je suis heureux.

-Heureux ? De quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, il fourra juste sa tête contre le T-shirt de Raito. Ce dernier soupira, posa une main sur les cheveux de Ryûzaki et l'enlaça de l'autre. Il s'endormit bercé par la respiration de l'autre. Cette nuit, aussi, Rému s'éclipsa et transmit les informations à Misa avant de s'en retourner pour le monde des Shinigami. Peut importait la façon dont les évènements allaient tourner maintenant, Ryûzaki savait. Il savait que Raito l'aimait.

Nanami-chan : C'est terminé !

Raito : Et encore une fois on est vivant.

Nanami-chan : Tu auras préféré mourir en te trainant dans ton sang ?

Raito : Non, je ne faisais que constater.

Raito : Mais tu sais, Mello, Matt et Near font finir par trouver que c'est louche et s'en mêler.

Ryûzaki : Dans ce cas, on abandonne l'enquête et on ouvre …

Raito : On sait… un magasin de sucrerie…

Ryûzaki : Non, mieux ! Une chocolaterie du même genre que Willy Wonka.

Nanami-chan : C'est une super idée ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à ces trois là de s'en occuper. Connaissant Mello, il ne va pas refuser. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu as découvert que Kira était un fou du chocolat.

Raito : Ce serait plus intelligent de dire que c'est pour financer les fonds de l'enquête…

Nanami-chan : Oui !! Que Kira est un fou de chocolat et que c'est pour les fonds de l'enquête !!

Raito : … Tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie…

Nanami-chan : Merci à toutes les personnes qui auront lui jusqu'à la fin sans mourir d'ennui ! A la prochaine !


End file.
